Mille et une année d'existence
by Anaphore
Summary: Harry, 1001 ans, retourne au temps des Maraudeurs. Son but ? Se venger. Et pour arriver à ses fins, il ne reculera devant rien...en HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Comme annoncé, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Je pense qu'elle ne contiendra que deux ou trois chapitres, on verra. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews !

**Azuli**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter fêtait aujourd'hui ses milles et une année d'existence. Et il était probablement le seul à se souvenir de cette date. Voldemort avait en effet vaincu, et après avoir conquit l'Angleterre il y avait deçà des siècles, il avait décidé de régner sur la Terre entière ; et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà quelques temps. Mais si le mage noir avait tué tous les amis du Survivant, il n'avait pas réussi à supprimer celui-ci...car il avait disparu. Harry en avait eu assez de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et lorsqu'il avait vu Ron, Hermione, puis Remus mourir au combat, il s'était enfui, abandonnant les sorciers comme les moldus à leur funeste destin. Pour rester immortel il ne s'était pas résigné à créer des Horcruxes, mais avait utilisé un sort très ancien qui permettait de réduire le temps de façon à ce qu'un an ne laisse que la marque physique d'une seconde. Le premier à l'avoir utilisé, et probablement inventé, était connu de tous : Merlin. Harry avait retrouvé la formule, inscrite sur un bout de parchemin coincé entre les pages d'un ouvrage sans titre, lui-même perdu dans les milliards de volumes que contenait la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière d'Alexandrie - qui elle n'avait pas été brûlée - dont il avait dérobé tous les livres. Il s'était créé un véritable palais dans une gigantesque montagne, et lorsqu'il disait "dans" ce n'était pas au dessus, ni en dessus, ni où que ce soit d'autre, mais véritablement à l'intérieur. Et c'était à cet endroit qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche, absorbant d'immenses connaissances dans l'unique but de vaincre son ennemi de toujours.

"Un peu tard", avait remarqué Shalys, une louve aux yeux gris aciers qui l'avait pris en affection et avec laquelle il parlait télépathiquement. Malheureusement, elle était morte. De vieillesse. Comme sa chouette, son chat, son serpent, son aigle et bien d'autres compagnons qui chacun à leur tour avaient rejoint leurs ancêtres. Son actuelle amie, une chatte du nom d'Eternité, n'était pas près, elle, de l'abandonner. En effet, il avait essayé de lancer à ses animaux son sort de quasi-immortalité, mais ça n'avait jamais marché sauf pour elle. Très intrigué, il avait fait des recherches. L'hypothèse la plus probable -ou du moins la seule valable qu'il ait trouvé-, était qu'Eternité soit son Familier. Le Familier d'un sorcier ne peut en effet mourir que quand son compagnon est lui-même six pieds sous terre, quitte à attendre que ce dernier meure de vieillesse...or pour Harry qui ne risquait pas d'aller se reposer dans la tombe avant un _très_ _long moment_, c'eût été problématique. La magie avait donc fait des siennes et maintenant Eternité était à l'image de son maître ; c'est-à-dire une presque-immortelle.

Harry Potter était donc très puissant et fêtait donc son mille et unième anniversaire. Comme personne ne lui avait acheté le moindre présent - un fait qui ne l'avait pas le moins du monde surpris, il faut l'avouer - il avait décidé de s'en offrir un. Etant quelqu'un de très spécial, il avait décidé qu'il méritait un cadeau tout aussi spécial. Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, feuilleté un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages, Harry s'était souhaité " joyeux anniversaire ", avait soufflé ses milles et une bougies, et s'était offert un voyage dans le passé. Au temps de la septième année de ses parents. Il s'était préparé avec soin, changeant son apparence et faisant une immense réserve de Gallions. Ceux-ci avaient disparu au profit du Darkan (une monnaie qu'avait créé Voldemort) et le Survivant les avait tous récupérés avant leur destruction. Une action qui avait longuement inquiété le mage noir mais dont l'impact s'était atténué au fil du temps, pour finir par sombrer dans l'oubli.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fait tout ça dans le but de regarder niaisement l'évolution de la relation entre ses parents ou tout autre chose aussi stupide que celle-ci. Aller dans l'époque des Maraudeurs et de Lily n'était qu'un petit plaisir qu'il s'était accordé.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. Se venger de ce sale vieillard manipulateur, et de cette pourriture de mage noir. D'une façon différente, ces deux-là lui en avait fait baver, et lui avait gâché ses premières années d'existence ; Dumby en l'ayant utilisé comme un pion naïf et Voldy avec sa fâcheuse manie d'éliminer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa quête de pouvoir.

Après avoir tracé un pentagramme constitué de nombreuses runes - pour la plupart ayant été oubliées - au milieu de Stonehenge, un monument qui, grâce à dieu, n'avait pas été détruit et n'était pas le moins du monde surveillé, Harry finit son sortilège en les aspergeant de son sang. Il s'assit en tailleur au centre de sa création, Eternité à ses côtés et fit le vide dans son esprit. Profondément concentré, il appela toute sa magie. Peu à peu, celle-ci répondit et commença à croître. Lorsqu'elle fut à son point culminant (à peu près trois heures plus tard) il la libéra. Tel un fauve bondissant sur sa proie, sa magie jaillit comme un geyser, illuminant de sa puissance tous les environs. Les runes parurent se soulever, comme attirées par la magie de Harry. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à déclamer d'incompréhensibles formules et dans une tornade de flammes, il disparut.

* * *

_Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard (nom trouvé lors d'une soirée où les quatre Fondateurs s'étaient soûlés. On s'en serait douté.)_

Un nuage de fumée blanche jaillit dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves. Après qu'il se fut dissipé, tous purent apercevoir un homme auquel on aurait donné environ trente ans, aux cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches dorés, aux yeux ambres et au physique tout à fait avantageux. Lorsque celui-ci vit où il avait atterrit, un large sourire illumina son visage.

"Je me présente, dit-il, Sun Light. Un peu aventurier, et ayant vécu milles et une expériences, toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Ne me demandez pas comme je suis arrivé ici ; je n'en ai aucune idée. Ah, précisons que si Voldemort ne me connaît pas encore, il ne va pas tarder à me détester ! Pourquoi ? Secret ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre...Hum...Voyons...J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch et le chocolat et...je suis célibataire ! Ajouta t'il en riant. Mais je ne compte pas le rester bien longtemps."

Un grand silence suivit sa présentation. Dumbledore finit par toussoter, donnant ainsi le signal aux autres professeurs de baisser leur baguette tendue vers le nouvel arrivé.

"Eh bien...nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance, monsieur...Light, mais...vous avez l'intention de rester ?

- Puisque vous me le proposez si gentiment, c'est d'accord ! Je suis sûr que ce château possède une jolie pièce vide où je pourrais m'installer. Si vous voulez, en contrepartie, je peux vous payez ou donner des cours. Je suis plutôt fort, et généralement tout le monde m'adore ! Sauf mes ennemis, mais cela va de soi.

- Un autre qui n'a pas d'affinité particulière avec la modestie," siffla Lily Evans, presque méprisante.

Seules ses voisines auraient dû l'entendre, puisqu'elle avait murmuré...aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnu se tourner vers elle.

"En effet, je suis sans doute un peu vaniteux ; mais j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que je peux me le permettre, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Si vous tenez tant à rester...Je peux m'arranger pour que l'on fasse un marché : le gîte et le couvert contre de petites explications et une protection du château...si évidemment votre niveau vous le permet," dit le directeur avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Les raisons pour lesquelles il acceptait si vite cet inconnu étaient qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin du plus d'aide possible. En ces temps sombres, même Poudlard n'était pas à l'abri d'une attaque...De plus, il se se chargerait personnellement de s'assurer de la loyauté de l'arrivant. Véritasérum et sortilèges de traçage seraient utilisés si nécessaire. Mais sans aucune hésitation.

"Oh, je suis bien plus puissant que vous - sauf votre respect - alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes."

Il y eu plusieurs exclamations d'incrédulité en réponse à son affirmation ; il n'y fit pas attention.

"Est-ce qu'Eternité, ma chatte, dérange ?" demanda t'il ingénument.

Il montra un félin qui possédait un magnifique pelage noir aux reflets bleutés et de grands yeux améthystes.

"Non, si il ne provoque pas d'incidents...

- Pas d'inquiétude, le seul éventuel problème serait des hordes de fans en délire qui voudrait pouvoir le caresser, car il accompagne un futur très célèbre sorcier !

- C'est ça, on y croit, railla Sirius Black, un adolescent au charme ravageur.

- Je vois que vous pensez savoir mon destin. Des talents de voyant ?

- Pitié non !

- Seriez-vous étranger au troisième oeil ? demanda Harry (car c'était bien lui) en prenant un voix sombre et mystérieuse.

- Totalement, affirma le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, ce truc n'existe pas...Pfff, le troisième oeil, et puis quoi encore ? La deuxième bouche ?

- Vous doutez des immenses pouvoirs de la divination ? Soit, dans ce cas je vais mettre mon pouvoir à la disposition de votre incrédulité...Je vois que vous haïssez votre famille...

- Tout le monde le sait.

- Je vois que être sûr de vous mais seulement en apparence...Au fond, vous avez besoin d'être rassuré, et sans vos amis vous ne seriez rien, juste un petit garçon déchiré entre famille et croyances.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, dit Sirius avec un peu moins d'assurance.

- Je vois que vous aimez _beaucoup _les chiens, au point d'en être parfois un...Et les chiens sont accompagnés, parfois, de cerfs, de rats, et de loups...N'est-ce pas ?

- Vous...Vous me traitez de...de chien ? demanda l'adolescent avec une voix étranglée.

- Je vois que vous êtes doté d'un regain de croyance pour mon art," dit soudainement Harry en le gratifiant d'un sourire entendu.

Sirius ne put réprimer un frisson. Comme ce type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pouvait-il savoir que...?

"Sur ce, je vais attendre M. Dumbledore dans son bureau."

Et Harry sortit, suivit d'Eternité.

* * *

_Bureau du directeur (la couleur des murs était censée être originale, et c'est réussi. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un sorcier portant une robe jaune canari allié à du rose bonbon ? Sans parler de la chemise de nuit...)_

"Bien, avant tout j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes exactement. Un devin ?

- Sun Light, comme je l'ai dit. Je suis un aventurier, effectivement un peu voyant, et j'ai parcouru le monde pour atterrir ici où je désire me poser...une année, je pense.

- Avez-vous de la famille ou des amis pouvant prouver la véracité de vos propos ?

- Malheureusement non, ils sont tous morts. Vous n'avez que ma parole...et elle suffit largement.

- ...Certainement. Par ailleurs, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Oh, pour les gens suffisamment puissants, ça ne pose pas de problèmes, fit Harry avec un geste négligeant de la main.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer ?"

Sans efforts, Harry disparut, puis réapparut derrière le directeur. Celui ne démontra aucune surprise, lui aussi pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

"Je vois. Et...puis-je voir votre bras droit, s'il-vous plaît ? Par les temps qui courent, vous comprenez, on n'est jamais trop prudent."

Se réjouissant à l'avance de la tête d'Albus, le sorcier millénaire dévoila lentement son bras droit...où trônait une menaçante marque noire.

L'éclair rouge ricocha contre le bouclier de Harry.

"Eh, écoutez-moi d'abord !" protesta t'il.

La baguette de Dumbledore toujours pointée sur lui, il commença à expliquer :

"Lors d'une de mes aventures, je m'étais arrêté pour dormir dans un village que les serviteurs du mage noir s'apprêtaient à détruire. Réveillé, je me suis défendu férocement, et aucun mangemort n'a réussi à me blesser. Manque de chance, l'un d'eux avait appelé Voldemort, et à l'époque je n'étais pas assez puissant pour lutter contre lui...mais apparemment assez pour qu'il désire m'avoir sous ses ordres. Il m'a donc marqué, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir quelques temps après. Je me suis caché pendant un bon moment, puis il a fini par m'oublier, après avoir mené d'actives recherches pour me retrouver. Voilà, vous savez tout."

Harry avait bien évidemment menti. En vérité, comme tout le monde portait la marque des ténèbres (noire pour la population, argent pour les mangemorts, et or pour le "cercle " de Voldemort ; celui-ci avait instauré son code de couleur peu après avoir conquit l'Angleterre - ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry qui n'avait jamais soupçonné le côté artistique du mage noir), il avait pris l'apparence d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, et il s'était glissé dans la foule de ceux qui se faisaient marquer. C'était vital si il désirait survivre lorsqu'il sortait de son refuge pour se sustenter (enfin, cela n'était vrai que lorsqu'il était faible. Maintenant...). Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas l'imiter avec un sortilège d'illusion, aussi puissant que l'on soit.

"Hum...fit Albus, absolument pas convaincu ; mais il baissa sa baguette. Je sais que votre Protego est parfaitement au point, mais j'aimerais voir un Stupéfix. Ce sont les deux sorts de base nécessaires à la protection du château. Ce sera en effet là votre travail car je n'ai ni besoin de professeurs ni de locataires inutiles."

Sans murmurer quoi que ce soit, ni même utiliser sa baguette, Harry propulsa le vieux sorcier contre le mur...qui se brisa sous le choc. Dumbledore faillit aller s'écraser une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, mais un sort de lévitation qu'il lança avec une impressionnante rapidité le sauva. Deux secondes plus tard, il réapparaissait par le trou béant que le sort de Harry avait créé.

"Désolé, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Je ne pensais pas que les murs étaient si faibles."

Le sous-entendu "et vous aussi" était clair. Il prononça un mot, et le mur se répara.

"...Stupéfiant...murmura la directeur sans se soucier ni de la remarque ni de sa douleur. Je présume que vous savez faire un Patronus ?"

Un cerf doré apparu, si lumineux qu'Albus fut aveuglé.

"Il me semble que cela veut dire oui, sourit-il lorsque le cervidé eut disparut. Je vous engage. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements."

Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'au tableau d'un chat. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, et fixa Harry.

"Mot de passe, fit-il avec une voix parfaitement humaine.

- Actuellement, c'est "renaissance", mais vous pouvez changer ; pour cela il vous suffira d'en parler avec votre tableau."

Ce dernier s'ouvrit, dévoilant une chambre spacieuse.

"Pour redécorer, il faut demander à la pièce ce que voulez ajouter, enlever, ou modifier.

- Entendu. Merci.

- Bonne soirée...Oh, je voulais vous prévenir, s'il s'avérait que vous étiez un traître, vous le payeriez _très _cher, puissant ou pas."

Harry laissa transparaître un sourire insolent.

"Si vous m'attaquez, rien ne pourra vous sauver."

Sur ces menaces réciproques, Albus partit et le sorcier referma le tableau.

"Je sens que nos vacances vont êtres excellentes," dit-il à Eternité, qui miaula son accord.

* * *

_Couloirs (Poudlard en est rempli, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître)_

Les mèches d'or de l'inconnu en avait fait jaser plus d'un, et charmé plus d'une. Quant à son arrivée elle-même, elle occupait la place numéro un des ragots de Poudlard. Les hypothèses sur sa réelle identité fusaient - car, de tous les avis, il était impossible qu'il eût donné son véritable nom - et certains démontraient une imagination fertile pour le plus grand amusement du concerné.

"Je parie que c'est un devin si célèbre qu'il doit se cacher pour échapper à Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Si c'était le cas on en aurait entendu parler. C'est sûrement un extraterrestre !

- Vous n'y êtes pas, c'est un mort-vivant.

- Pfffff, vous êtes stupides, on voit bien que c'est un vampire.

- Et si c'était un voyageur du futur ? proposa ingénument une jeune Poussouffle.

- ...Rendors-toi," lui rétorquèrent ses condisciples.

Harry, quant à lui, se prit d'affection pour la jeune fille qui lui rappelait légèrement Luna.

_Dortoirs de quatre garçons de sixième année (les Maraudeurs, comme ils se sont eux-même surnommés après avoir décidé que "les Dieux" étaient trop banal pour leurs génialissimes personnes)_

Les Maraudeurs, eux, avaient longuement débattu sur la possibilité que le nouvel arrivant soit un véritable devin. Et tombèrent d'accord pour dire qu'ils verraient plus tard, mais que pour l'instant une farce s'imposait. Pour le tester...soit disant.

_Bibliothèque, table isolée au fond (idéale pour les discussions discrètes sans trop l'être)._

Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef de Griffondor et futur femme de James Potter - de son avis à lui, car elle émettait d'immenses doutes...et donnait de bonnes claques - menait une discussion intéressante avec sa meilleure amie, Alice Briant, pour déterminer le pourcentage de chance pour que cet homme fût ordinaire : 0,1 %, de leur avis commun.

_Grande-Salle (que dire ? C'est LA salle incontournable. Franchement, qui voudrait rater la têtes des professeurs le matin ?)_

Le deuxième jour, les Maraudeurs avaient empoisonné la nourriture de l'arrivant. Lorsque celui-ci la prit, il sentit immédiatement une différence de goût, comprit ce qui se passait, devina sans grande peine qui étaient les coupables et...continua de manger. En effet, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'une bonne blague, qu'il en fût la victime ou non. Ce fut donc devant les yeux ébahis, et les rires qui suivirent peu après, qu'Harry se vit transformé en babouin. Un babouin tout blanc, balayé de poils dorés. Quelques élèves retinrent toutefois leur respiration : quelle allait-être la réaction de l'infortuné ?

Très calmement, le singe attrapa un plat de lasagne. Et il le lança. Un grand "Splash" retentit, suivit de trois autres. Trop surpris pour réagir, les Maraudeurs sentirent la sauce tomate leur couler sur le visage. Le babouin se frotta les mains avec satisfaction et tira la langue à ses victimes qui n'avaient toujours pas compris ce qui c'était passé...au contraire de Lily Evans qui éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de toute la Grande Salle. Un Serdaigle affirma ensuite avoir vu les coins de la bouche de la sévère professeur de Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, s'étirer dans un bref sourire, alors que le directeur riait franchement.

Le primate disparut pour laisser place à Harry qui adressa un sourire moqueur aux Maraudeurs, presque méconnaissables sous leur couverture de lasagne, avant de demander innocemment :

"Je ne savais pas que les masques de lasagne étaient conseillés pour la peau...Mais enfin, félicitations pour votre innovation."

La soirée se termina ainsi et l'évènement se grava dans nombre de mémoires (les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard, pris à leur propre jeu !).

_Dortoirs des Maraudeurs (conseil de guerre...ou concert d'indignation ?)_

"Il nous a ridiculisé ! s'écria James Potter.

- Pire, il nous a humilié ! tempêta Sirius Black.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est vengé, tempéra Remus Lupin.

- Navré d'interrompre ce débat, mais aucun de vous ne s'est demandé comment il a su que c'était nous, les coupables ?" fit remarquer Peter Pettigrow.

Un ange passa, puis...

"C'est vrai ça ! clama James.

- Il est louche, décréta Sirius.

- La leglimencie, vous connaissez ? les interrogea Remus, exaspéré.

- On ne peut sonder l'esprit que d'une personne à la fois et ce serait une coïncidence bien trop grande qu'il fût tombé directement sur nous, rétorqua vivement Peter.

- Tous les élèves savent que nous sommes les auteurs des blagues à Poudelard, objecta l'adolescent aux cheveux miel.

- Mais il vient d'arriver - par un moyen étrange, en plus - et il se serait basé sur des soupçons pour nous lancer des lasagnes à la figure ? Le risque de se tromper était immense, bien trop pour qu'il le prenne.

- Il a pu sonder un élève et ensuite l'un de nous pour vérifier et agir en conséquence.

- J'ai reçu une formation d'occlumens, toi tu aurais senti l'intrusion mentale grâce à ton problème de fourrure, il ne reste plus que Sirius et Peter : 2 chances sur 4 de se faire repérer. Et ensuite, comment veux-tu qu'il ait fait ça dans une laps de temps aussi court ? Sa réaction a été presque immédiate ! rappela James.

- Il a peut-être eu une vision, ou il a deviné, comme avec Sirius...

- Mais bien sûr..."

Remus rendit les armes. Ses amis avaient décidé que Sun Light était suspect, il n'arriverait pas à les faire changer d'avis. De toute façon, lui aussi flairait quelques mystères sous l'apparence sympathique de l'étranger.

"Les Maraudeurs se mettent en chasse," déclara sérieusement Sirius.

La décision était irrévocable : l'opération Light commençait.

* * *

_Chambre des invités (luxueuse dans le cas de M. Light, mais on affirme que le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas eu autant de chance...)_

"Je pense qu'ils vont t'en vouloir.

- Non, tu crois ? sourit Harry, amusé.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'affecter particulièrement. Pourtant, je les connais, ils vont te le faire payer.

- Je suis bien plus expérimenté qu'eux, pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Rien ne m'effraie...sauf revivre la mort de mes proches, et je doute sérieusement qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour me faire de nouveau voir ça."

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry se trompait lourdement.

"Je t'aurais prévenu, dit simplement le chat du tableau, nommé Orage, avec qui le sorcier avait sympathisé.

- Lorsqu'ils seront passés à l'action, je te raconterais. Souffle du temps."

Le tableau coulissa.

_Dortoir des Maraudeurs (Chambre minée de vêtements sales, de canettes de Whisky Pur feu et de Bièrraubeurre. Ré-pu-gnant.)_

"Et si, pour trouver son point faible, on utilisait un Epouventard ? proposa Peter.

- Brillant, tout simplement brillant ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Ce Light n'a qu'à bien se tenir, dit James avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et où comptez vous en trouver un ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça courait les placards ! objecta Remus.

- Pffff, détail mineur. Rien n'est impossible pour les Maraudeurs."

_Couloirs (dallés de pierres datant du Moyen-Age. Richesse culturelle impressionnante. Mais tout le monde s'en fiche ; quelle décadence !)_

Harry marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son petit-déjeuné, lorsqu'une secousse venant d'une armure l'intrigua. Il s'approcha et un jet de fumée noir en sortit...et se transforma en un Ron ensanglanté. Le cœur du sorcier manqua un battement. Hermione, le visage déchiqueté, apparue. Le cœur du sorcier s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre cet Epouventard. Comment ridiculiser la mort des ses meilleurs amis ? Les yeux remplis de souvenirs terrifiants, il était comme stupéfixié. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Celle-ci était aussi pâle qu'un mort, et c'était le cas. Un Avada Kadavra lui avait arraché celle qu'il aimait.

"_Ne nous laisse pas...Sauve-nous..."Dit le spectre d'une voix suppliante._

"Je voulais...je voulais vous sauver ! chuchota Harry, trop blessé pour hurler. Vous me manquez tellement..."

Soudainement, alors que l'image vacillait pour se transformer en un certain homme brun aux visage émacié par Askaban, une lune brillante apparut.

"Ridikulus !" cria Remus Lupin, et la lune se retrouva affublée d'une robe à paillette, d'un bras tenant un micro et d'affreuses lunettes de soleil.

L'épouventard explosa sous les rires des quelques élèves venant tout juste d'arriver, et n'ayant rien vu de la scène précédente.

"M. Light, vous allez bien ?" demanda James d'une voix inquiète, suivi de Sirius et Peter.

Harry se releva, la colère de la compréhension ayant remplacé sa tristesse, qu'il libèrerait plus tard.

"Mais parfaitement bien, messieurs. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs imaginer l'état d'extase dans lequel je me trouve suite à ce charmant petit épisode."

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix dure, le sorcier millénaire tourna les talons. Bouleversé, il alla s'effondrer sur son lit sous le regard compatissant d'Orage qui se retint de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Eternité se blottit contre lui, et il puisa du réconfort dans la chaleur de la chatte. Mille et un an d'existence et incapable de se défendre face à une farce d'élèves de sixième année...pitoyable.

"On n'aurait vraiment pas dû, lâcha sombrement Remus.

- Je n'ai jamais eu une idée aussi stupide, regretta Peter, honteux.

- C'est pas de ta faute, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que ce type avait vu autant de ses proches mourir, soupira Sirius.

- On a tout de même été les plus grands crétins de l'univers. J'ai failli vomir, alors imagine comment lui doit se sentir, grimaça James.

- Il va falloir s'excuser...on ira demain, le temps qu'il se sente mieux."

Les Maraudeurs approuvèrent gravement et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours, les idées noires.

_Chambre du Sun Light (Personne à la santé mentale momentanément instable, cela dû à un choc émotionnel important. A éviter tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux.)_

"Tu avais raison, Orage. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si stupides...mais visiblement je me trompais. Enfin, ce sont des enfants, et l'erreur est humaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. De toute façon je pense que ma plus grande peur les a profondément choqués et qu'ils ne risquent pas de me chercher des ennuis avant quelques temps.

- L'optimisme est une vertu appréciable, moins toutefois que celle du pardon.

- Ah, Orage, je suis tellement vieux que ces vertus dont tu parles me sont nécessaire. Comment aurais-je pu vivre toutes ces années en étant pessimiste et rancunier ?

- N'exagère pas, tu as trente-cinq tout au plus.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'a tout de même pas cru que j'étais incapable de n'apercevoir qui tu étais ? Ta forme de chat ne me trompe aucunement, _Merlin_.

- ...Quelle perspicacité ! Quel talent ! Personne ne m'a jamais reconnu, avant. Comment...?

- Je vis depuis plus de mille ans, alors évidemment j'ai eu le temps d'étudier beaucoup de choses. Dont les auras. Et je puis t'affirmer que même mort, même réduit à l'état de tableau, tu en possède encore une. Certainement bien moins puissante que lorsque tu vivais.

- Plus de mille ans...Quel sort ?

- Le même que le tien. J'ai lu nombre des ouvrages de la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière d'Alexandrie, pour tomber sur un qui contenait une petit bout de parchemin, écrit de ta main quelques siècles plus tôt.

- Impressionnant. Peu de personne auraient pour le refaire ; je n'avais noté la formule que par habitude.

- Je me demande toutefois, comment peux-tu être dans ce tableau ? Je veux dire, Poudlard a été créé bien après ta mort.

- Les corps meurent, mais pas les âmes. Enfin, pas exactement. Normalement toutes les âmes des sorciers comme des moldus disparaissent, mais j'ai inventé un sort qui m'a permis d'enchaîner mon esprit pour l'empêcher de s'évaporer. J'ai erré, erré, pour finalement décider de m'emparer du tableau de ce chat. J'y suis depuis déjà très longtemps car je sentais que quelque chose d'important allait se passer ici...Mais, dis-moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

- Voyage dans le passé, sourit Harry.

- Évidemment. J'aurais dû y penser, mais il faut croire que je me ramollis un peu. Le temps de la sénilité est peut-être venu pour moi.

- Le "peut-être" est de trop. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant.

- Je m'attends presque à ce que tu me dises " Papa est là ", ironisa Merlin.

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas être le diable, mais qui sait ?

- Aha aha aha. Dis-moi, pendant tes siècles d'existences, tu as fais l'école du rire ?

- Elle a malheureusement disparu à ta mort, faute de professeurs.

- Mais c'est qu'il a le sens de la répartie, ce petit !

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois soumis et passif ? Je suis le sorcier _vivant_ le plus puissant du monde, alors franchement...

- Attention, ne te laisse pas enivrer...

- ...Par la puissance et la gloire, je sais, le coupa Harry. Je suis juste un peu vaniteux, rien de grave. M'enfin, j'ai de quoi l'être.

- Après tout, la modestie n'a t-elle pas été inventé par les faibles pour rabaisser les génies ? demanda malicieusement Merlin.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit."

* * *

_Grande-Salle (où James Potter se fait régulièrement attaqué par la sauvage Lily Evans lorsqu'il essaye d'étaler son intelligence. Les génies sont souvent brimés, affirme t'il. Ce à quoi la jeune fille rétorque qu'il ne faut pas être inquiet car ils finissent souvent par être reconnus...à leur mort.)_

Sun Light mangeait tranquillement son dîner à la table des professeurs où il s'était encore attelé à son jeu favori : agacer Dumbledore. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de répondre avec entrain, comme si son interlocuteur lui était tout à fait agréable...ce qu'il était loin d'être. Il en était rendu à imaginer quelques moyens de le tuer discrètement (ce qu'il ne ferait bien sûr jamais, mais rêver n'était pas interdit), ou tout du moins à trouver un raison de le virer. Le pauvre Directeur était loin de se douter que ce n'était qu'un échauffement pour le machiavélique Light, et que bientôt la véritable épreuve commencerait...pour son plus grand malheur.

Soudainement, Harry ressentit l'arrivée de magie noir dans le périmètre de Poudelard. "Une attaque", soupira t'il. Voldemort ne pouvait-il donc jamais attendre la fin des repas ? C'est vrai quoi, ses apparitions se faisaient toujours en plein milieu du petit-déjeuné / déjeuné / dîner ! Encore un qui n'était pas au courant que manger était un acte sacré. Quelle décadence ! Il se leva, et dit d'une voix tranquille :

"J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire, chers élèves."

Une fois que ceux-ci lui prêtèrent attention, il reprit.

"Voldemort attaque."

Un concert de cris et de hurlements suivis son affirmation. Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule. Quelle exagération ! A quoi cela servait-il donc d'augmenter ainsi le volume sonore de la pièce ? La réponse était simple : A rien. Strictement à rien. En fait, c'était uniquement parce que les élèves étaient des moutons. Un étudiant plus émotif que les autres avaient lâché un cri, et les autres l'avaient suivis sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient pathétiques à souhait. Mais cette réflexion n'empêcha pas Harry de jouir avec délectation des résultats de sa déclaration ; il finit tout de même par se jeter un Sonorus.

"SILENCE !"

Tout le monde se tut soudainement, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés d'une stupeur mêlée de peur.

"Les cinq premières années vont remonter dans leurs dortoirs sous la surveillance des élèves des années supérieures qui ne veulent pas se battre. Comme je l'ai dit implicitement, les étudiants plus âgés qui veulent aider peuvent rester. Dernière petite chose, tout cela se passera dans le plus grand calme, car le premier qui commencera à paniquer bruyamment ira récurer les cachots sous la surveillance de notre bien-aimé concierge M. Apollo, et ce tous les jours pendant trois mois. Nous avons besoin de nous concentrer, et seul le silence nous le permettra."

Comme s'ils sentaient que l'homme était à prendre au sérieux, tout ce qu'il avait demandé fut fait efficacement et dans un calme presque complet.

"Bien ! Notre cher mage noir étant accompagné de Détraqueurs, que les élèves qui savent faire un Patronus corporel lèvent la main."

Quelques étudiants de septième année brandirent le bras.

"Vous vous occuperez d'eux. Que le professeur de DCFM et de Métamorphose les accompagnent. Ceux qui savent faire un Patronus non corporel sont également les bienvenus."

Une petit groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves se forma, sous la direction de M. Elliot et de Mme. McGonagall qui obéissaient sans protester aux ordres de Sun Light, qui, ils le sentaient, ne sauraient être discutés. "C'est peu, mais mon cerf fera le plus gros du travail ", songea Harry.

"Avec les Détraqueurs, il n'est accompagné que de Mangemorts. Je prierais donc les autres élèves de se mettre sous la direction du reste du corps enseignant, y compris le directeur."

Ce dernier se leva, visiblement en désaccord avec sa "mission".

"Et qui s'occupera de Voldemort ?

- Mais moi, bien entendu, dit Sun avec un grand sourire carnassier.

- Vous ? répéta Albus sans cacher son scepticisme.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà démontré ce que j'étais capable de faire."

Le douloureux souvenir du sort d'Expelliarmus non formulé et sans baguette jaillit dans les pensées du directeur.

"Très bien, abandonna t'il. J'espère toutefois que vous avez pris la précaution de faire votre testament car Voldemort n'est certes pas à prendre à la légère.

- Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite, même si je sais que vous en mourez d'envie."

Sur ce, Harry se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le parc où les mangemorts avaient enfin fini de s'organiser et commençaient à s'approcher du château. Les autres le suivirent, un sentiment de peur leur nouant le ventre mais l'air décidé et la baguette levée.

_Parc, attaque de Mangemorts (vêtus entièrement de noir, mis à part un masque blanc. Appréciez le changement.)_

Jetant un coup d'œil aux Détraqueurs présents, son visage prit une expression perplexe. Pourquoi étaient-ils si peu ? Il ne pouvait se douter que sa magie en avait fait déjà fuir plus d'un...Haussant les épaules, il lança cinq Patronus dorés, qui furent suivis de diverses formes animales et troubles provenant du groupe qu'il avait formé. Ce qui servit de signal d'attaque. Dans un hurlement (pourquoi donc se sentaient-ils toujours obligé de crier comme des sauvages ?) les deux camps se ruèrent en avant. Harry créa un bouclier qui électrocutait ceux qui le touchaient. Muni de cette arme de défense redoutable, il se fraya sans mal un chemin à travers les rangs des Mangemorts. De loin, il apercevait la silhouette de Voldemort qui, bien qu'il ait tout d'abord regardé le combat avec une délectation évidente et une passion sanglante, s'apprêtait à entrer en action. Visiblement, le professeur de Métamorphose commençait à l'agacer. En effet celle-ci transformait les mangemorts à tour de bras, apparemment décidée à créer une colonie de cafards dans le parc. Agitant négligemment sa main, le voyageur du temps bloqua l'Avada Kadavra qui allait atteindre McGonagall. Furieux, l'auteur du maléfice se retourna vers celui qui l'avait ainsi défié.

Harry se dressa contre son ennemi de toujours, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Alors mon choupinet, on est de sortie ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit le mage noir, avant de lancer un puissant Doloris à l'impudent...qui l'arrêta.

- Pitoyable...

- Qui es-tu ? siffla son interlocuteur avec rage.

- Oh, moi ? Un locataire de Poudelard, rien de plus. Et toi, mon cher, qui prétends-tu être pour troubler ma tranquillité ?

- Je suis Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Crains-moi, vermine !

- Je vois également que tu ne te prends pas pour la queue d'une cerise, s'amusa Harry.

- Avada Kadavra !"

Le sorcier aux mèches dorés contra le sort avec nonchalance.

"Susceptible ? Mais c'est que tu collectionnes les qualités !

- Doloris, Avada Kadavra ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en insufflant dans ses sorts une puissance terrifiante...mais apparemment pas suffisante, puisque les deux sorts s'écrasèrent contre un bouclier argenté.

- Tu verses dans l'originalité, railla Harry. Tu ne sais que lancer de minables Impardonnables ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne m'impressionne guère. Comment les gens peuvent-ils donc te craindre ? Pardon, question idiote. Ils ont raison, avec la tête que tu as tu ferais peur à un arbre. Tu sais que la chirurgie esthétique n'est pas que pour les chiens ? Elle pourrait te rendre plus agréable à regarder...Je te l'accorde, c'est un peu cher, mais lorsque que c'est une question de survie, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Crucio, destructum, vius !"

L'enchaînement de sortilèges n'eut aucun effet.

"Bah tu ne veux pas discuter avec moi ?" se désola Sun, faussement déçu. "Je peux être, pardon, je suis de très bonne compagnie, tu sais.

- Fliectum !"

La tempête de brume aux allures menaçantes eut la vie courte.

"Ah, les jeunes ! Toujours pressés, et sans aucun respect pour leur aînés, soupira t'il tragiquement.

- Non mais je rêve, tu sors du berceau ! l'attaqua acidement Voldemort.

- Erreur, très cher, j'ai plus de mille ans. J'avoue que je suis plutôt bien conservé," se vanta le sorcier.

Le mage noir faillit en lâcher sa baguette.

"Plus de mille ans ? répéta t'il, incrédule.

- Après mûre réflexion, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu n'es pas encore sourd. Question santé mentale, il me faudrait un bilan un peu plus approfondi, l'informa le voyageur du temps en souriant narquoisement.

- C'est...c'est impossible !

- Eh bien si, j'ai eu le secret de l'immortalité avant toi !" le nargua Harry, omettant sans remords qu'il n'était pas tout à fait immortel. "Bon, comme tu n'es pas totalement stupide, tu as dû comprendre que j'étais bien plus puissant que toi. Alors, soit tu dégages illico presto avec tes petits copains, soit je te tue ici et maintenant."

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut peur. Il transplana immédiatement, suivi de ses mangemorts.

* * *

_Dans le château Noir, demeure de M. Jedusor (actuellement en pleine crise de nerf. Veuillez ne pas déranger.)_

Voldemort hurlait de rage...Seul.

"Comment ? Comment ?" répétait-il, et bien que son interrogation fusse quelque peu vague, la haine et la colère qu'elle contenait en aurait fait frissonner plus d'un.

Comment ce petit arrogant pouvait-il connaître le secret qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années ? Oh, il avait bien trouvé un moyen pour être immortel, mais cet impudent ne semblait pas avoir partagé son âme au prix d'un meurtre. Et si...? Et s'il s'était fait berner ? Et si ce Sun Light l'avait trompé ? C'était possible, c'était probable, c'était ingénieux, et c'était un coup de bluff digne des plus grands. Oui, décidément, cela paraissait tout à fait logique. Et bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas le moins du monde enchanté de s'être ainsi fait avoir par ce vulgaire insolent qui ne savait faire que des boucliers, il était rassuré que l'affreux menteur n'ait pas trouvé le secret de l'immortalité et, surtout, qu'il ne soit pas plus puissant que lui.

"Tu es malin, sourit cruellement Voldemort. Mais ton audace t'amènera au tombeau, et je me ferais un plaisir de l'y aider...A nous deux, Sun Light !"

* * *

_Bureau du directeur (rien à dire, les vêtements sont toujours de l'inimaginable mauvais goût que seuls les puissants ont le droit de posséder.)_

Harry, ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de ce qui se passait dans l'antre de son pire ennemi, buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore;

"Charmante soirée, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, très satisfait de lui-même. " Ce cher Voldy m'a paru perturbé, ne lui avez-vous jamais conseillé l'asile de fou ?

- Ne connaissant pas votre adresse, je n'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion, répliqua acidement le directeur.

- Que vous êtes méchant !" s'écria Harry, faussement vexé. " Mais, dite-moi, je ne savais pas que nous habitions ensemble !"

Albus retint une grimace, et décida de laisser passer.

"J'ai perdu mon professeur de Divination, dit-il brusquement.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, mes plus sincères condoléances. Vous étiez proches ?"

"Était-ce possible qu'un homme fût aussi stupide ?" songea le directeur."A moins qu'il ne joue un jeu dans l'unique but de m'agacer et de se faire désirer...ce qui est probable et parfaitement réussi."

Harry, qui suivait la réflexion de son interlocuteur sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte que ses pensées étaient espionnées, s'amusait beaucoup. Oui, vraiment, quelle charmante soirée !

"Il m'a semblé que vous possédiez des capacités divinatoires, et je voudrais vous proposer le poste, finit par dire Dumbledore.

- Non, vraiment ? s'exclama le sorcier aux mèches d'or en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je n'imaginais pas vous avoir fait si grande impression ! J'en suis fort flatté !"

L'autre serra les dents le plus discrètement possible.

"Qu'en dite-vous ? demanda t'il toutefois avec une sympathie feinte.

- Eh bien, parlons salaire avant toute chose. Vous comprendrez que dans le monde où l'on vit, l'argent - aussi vil soit-il - occupe une place importante."

Harry mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas du tout - il était sans doute l'homme le plus riche du monde - mais, par contre, énerver Albus lui était purement jouissif. Ce dernier dût d'ailleurs faire appel à toute son expérience des situations frustrantes pour ne pas étrangler l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

"Eh bien, 20 Gallions par mois vous convient-il ?

- Je savais que les professeurs étaient sous-payés," marmonna le sorcier millénaire d'une voix parfaitement distincte.

Albus se fit violence pour garder son calme. Le sourire hypocrite qu'il affichait tirait toutefois vers la grimace...

"Mais bon, ma bonté me perdra, j'accepte !" déclara le nouvel enseignant.

Une feuille d'emploi du temps jaillit dans ses mains, le directeur se leva avec une étonnante rapidité, le poussa jusqu'à la sortie, dit avec une joie factice :

"Je suis ravi de votre accord, vous commencez demain, sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonsoir."

Et si l'entrée de son bureau avait été une porte, il l'aurait sûrement claquée. Harry transplana dans ses appartements et éclata d'un rire diabolique. Orage - alias Merlin - le regarda avec inquiétude, doutant fortement de la santé mentale du sorcier.

"Quelle charmante soirée," répéta ce dernier pour la troisième fois avec une satisfaction sans bornes.

_Le lendemain (où le plan de vengeance commence enfin...)_

Dumbledore parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, lorsque :

"Albynouchet !"

Le voix de Sun Light retentit. Le blêmissement soudain du directeur - tout comme le surnom ridicule - n'échappèrent pas aux élèves présents, et tous s'arrêtèrent pour observer la suite qui promettait.

"M. Light, grinça le détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin - première classe, évidemment - en se forçant à sourire, mais son sourire manquait cruellement de sincérité. Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à m'ap..."

Harry le coupa sans aucune gêne.

"Le lit - que dis-je - la discussion que nous avons partagé hier, tard dans la nuit, était ma foi fort intéressante ! Mais l'aube ayant interrompu nos ébats, pardon, notre débat, peut-être pourrions-nous le continuer ce soir ?"

Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortit.

"C'est entendu, rendez-vous cette nuit dans votre chambre...hum, votre bureau voulais-je dire."

Et le sorcier millénaire s'en fut, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Le directeur, quant à lui, était figé par la stupéfaction. Comment avait-il osé...? Il se reprit soudainement, marmonnant :

"Il est fou, complètement fou !"

Deux heures plus tard, la prétendu relation entre Albus Dumbledore et Sun Light était sur toutes les lèvres et les commères de Poudlard s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_Salle des professeurs (réunion de crise)._

"Je n'y crois pas, déclara McGonagall.

- Enfin, Minerva, chaque homme à des...besoins naturels, et notre cher directeur n'en n'est pas exempté.

- Horace ! s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose, indignée.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, tout aussi sage et puissant soit-il, Albus est humain. Quant à ses choix de vie...ils ne concernent que lui. Aimer les hommes n'est pas répréhensible, jugea Flitwick d'une voix docte.

- Vous arrivez à imaginer Light en train de coucher avec Dumbledore ?" demanda Serena Johnes, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Quelques grimaces dégoûtées déformèrent les visages, lorsque soudainement la porte s'ouvrit.

"M. Light ! s'écria Griselda Brown, qui enseignait les Runes. Nous parlions de...de..." balbutia t'elle.

"Ne vous fatiguez pas, j'ai tout entendu, sourit Harry. Mais si vous voulez savoir, Albynouchet est mer-veill-eux ! Sa peau flasque et ridée est incroyablement sexy !"

Et il repartit, l'expression rêveuse. Un bruit de vomissement se fit entendre.

* * *

_Chambre des Maraudeurs (un ouragan serait-il passé par là ?)_

"J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père, lâcha soudainement Peter. A propos de notre nouveau professeur de Divination.

- Et alors ? le pressa Sirius.

- Il n'est sur aucun registre. Et quant je dis aucun, c'est aucun du _monde entier_. Mon père a des contacts avec tous les Registers, et personne ne connaît de Sun Light."

M. Pettigrew était un Register anglais, c'est-à-dire qu'il tenait les registres de tous les sorciers nés ou présents au Royaume-Uni.

"Quant à moi, poursuivit James, je me suis renseigné auprès de ma mère, et personne n'a demandé d'autorisation de séjour depuis _trois mois_, et le dernier se nommait Julios Carrara, 53 ans - il travaille actuellement sur un projet inter-pays. Après ça remonte jusqu'à cinq mois. En sachant que Light est arrivé il y a deux mois, cherchez l'erreur."

Même Remus dû avouer que le fait était très étrange. Trop étrange.

"C'est peut-être un mangemort envoyé ici sous un autre nom, suggéra Sirius.

- Possible. Il faudrait voir son bras droit ; tout le monde sait que Voldemort marque ses larbins à cet endroit.

- Eh, on se calme ! Si Light a la marque, vous ne pensez pas que Dumbledore l'aurait vue ? Je veux dire qu'ils...enfin qu'il a bien dû voir son bras droit au moins une fois."

Cette allusion à la relation entre le directeur et le remplaçant du défunt professeur de Divination fit sourire les trois autres Maraudeurs.

"Il lui a sans doute donné une explication tordue et comme Dumbledore est trop naïf, il l'a cru et ne l'a pas dénoncé.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que l'on ne reçoit pas l'Ordre de Merlin première classe en étant crédule ? soupira Remus. S"il l'a cru, c'est certainement qu'il a une bonne raison.

- Tu te souviens de Fargound ? Ce cher directeur était parfaitement au courant qu'il accueillait un vampire dans son école, mais celui-ci lui a juré de ne mordre personne. Résultat, Henry et Charlotte sont morts, vidés de leur sang par cette sangsue !

- ...Je suis un loup-garou, et donc un monstre tout aussi dangereux qu'un vampire. Je bénéficie moi aussi de son indulgence !

- Ce n'est pas pareil, nia James. Fareground était un assassin. Toi, tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un.

- Je pourrais : un accident et tout bascule.

- Cela n'arrivera pas ; on est là, fit Sirius d'un ton assuré.

- Et ses souvenirs ? Ses amis torturés ?

- C'est justement ça qu'il l'aura fait changer de camps. La perte de ses proches l'a rendu haineux et fou, à tel point qu'il a des pulsions meurtrières."

Remus soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il des amis aussi bornés et aussi impossible à raisonner ? Sans parler de leur imagination fantasque et débordante... Tout cela allait encore finir mal...

"J'abandonne, dit-il.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

_Couloirs (il s'en passe de choses, ici...)_

Deux heures du matin. Les Maraudeurs avaient veillés, la Carte sous leur yeux attentifs, et finalement le petit point au nom de Sun Light était sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le parc. Les quatre amis avaient en effet remarqué que tous les soirs, le professeur sortait pour faire ils ne savaient quoi. Il se placèrent sur son chemin en embuscade.

Harry ne se doutait de rien. Comme tous les soirs, il allait rendre visite aux Fées qui peuplaient la forêt et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Il passa devant des statues, qui, réflexion faite, avait quelque chose d'humain...Intrigué, il s'arrêta pour y regarder de plus près...Soudainement, il vit un trait de lumière se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse. Un bouclier apparut aussitôt autour de lui, mais ledit bouclier ne protégeait que des sorts offensifs ; or ce n'en n'était pas un. Surpris, il se retrouva torse nu en plein milieu du couloir. Un cri étouffé retentit. Par réflexe, il porta la main à son bras droit. "La marque !" se rappela t'il. Cette stupide marque que seul son créateur pouvait enlever...

Il regarda les statues et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ce n'était pas des statues, mais les Maraudeurs déguisés en chevaliers. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé la métamorphose, car, malins, ils savaient que la concentration de magie aurait éveillé la méfiance du professeur.

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Toujours sur mon chemin. Qu'avez-vous donc à me suivre ainsi partout ? Me faire revivre mes pires souvenirs ne vous a pas suffit, il vous en faut plus ?

- Vous...vous êtes un mangemort.

- Non.

- Avec la marque sur le bras, vous essayez de nous faire croire ça ? cracha haineusement Sirius.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Cette marque...c'était ça ou la mort ("et on appuie bien sur le côté pathétique", s'amusa Harry).

- Vous auriez dû mourir.

- Quel courage admirable ! Mais courage ne rime pas avec intelligence, vous en êtes la preuve vivante. Dois-je vous rappeler que les cadavres ne peuvent pas se venger ? J'ai choisi de vivre avec la marque, plutôt que de mourir en laissant Voldemort triompher. Et à ce jour je suis son pire ennemi, sa pire crainte, son pire cauchemar, car je suis l'incarnation de sa propre mort ("je devrais noter cette réplique," se dit-il, fort satisfait de lui-même).

- C'est ce discours qui a convaincu Dumbledore ? Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour le préparer, dans l'antre de votre maître ? Je dois avouer que c'est très crédible, et que vos talents d'acteurs sont fantastiques...mais je connais trop les masques et les doubles-jeux pour m'y laisser prendre.

- Je ne peux convaincre ceux qui ferment leur esprit à la raison.

- Je me contente de fermer mon esprit aux mensonges (ah ! bien dit. Son parrain ferait un adversaire intéressant au niveau des joutes verbales)".

Harry tenta de lire dans les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, mais ceux-ci étaient de glace.

"Alors tout recommencera," murmura t'il finalement.

Tristement, il continua son chemin ("une petite larme mesdames et messieurs ! Le pauvre martyrisé est là !" chantonnait intérieurement son côté comédien, très diverti par la tournure des évènements).

* * *

Le lendemain, James avait prévenu son père, Auror de profession, et une escouade était venue arrêter le dénommé Sun Light, prétendument mangemort. Avant de partir, il avait lancé un regard trahi à Sirius.

"Ce qui fait tenir à Akaban, c'est de savoir qu'on est innocent," lui dit-il avant de se faire emporter en transplanage d'escorte (non sans éclater intérieurement de rire face au ridicule de la situation).

* * *

Eh voilà ! Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Euh...salut ? Comment ça va depuis...un an ? Oui, je sais. C'est honteux. Et j'aurais beau chercher les plus belles excuses du monde...vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à ma flemmardise.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, parce que ça m'a motivé. Sans ça, j'aurais peut-être pris deux ans ^^ Je ferais de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre...cela dit je ne vous ment pas, c'est pas gagné. Merci également aux anonymes, l'encouragement est très apprécié !

Bonne lecture ! **AZULI**

* * *

_Askaban (prison...ou plutôt tombeau. L'on en ressort en effet plus mort que vif)_

"Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?" se demanda Harry. Les sales rats du Ministère lui avaient refusé le Véritasérum, arguant que la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras droit était une preuve accablante et irréfutable. Et comme personne n'expliquait qu'il n'était qu'un espion infiltré (probablement parce qu'il ne l'était pas), il se retrouvait à Askaban. Bien sûr, il pouvait en sortir dès qu'il le désirerait : ce n'était pas une vulgaire prison comme celle-ci qui allait le retenir. En fait, il aurait même pu se contenter de jeter un sort d'oubliette au Maraudeurs. Mais bon, il désirait donner une petit leçon à son parrain, et puis l'ironie était terrible...son sens de l'humour et sa bonté le perdraient, il l'avait toujours su.

Maintenant qu'il avait prouvé à tous sa grandeur d'âme, il fallait peut-être essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir à peu près légal. En effet, s'il s'enfuyait, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Lutter seul n'était pas très excitant...Et puis, tout son plan tenait au personnage de Sun Light. S'il se pointait sous une autre apparence à Poudlard et qu'il se mettait à faire rager Dumbledore, ce dernier allait le percer à jour sans efforts. Et ensuite, retour à la prison ou à la solitude. Il pouvait bien aller embêter Voldy, mais il fallait que celui-ci l'enlève sinon ce ne serait pas aussi drôle...Or pourquoi irait-il l'enlever dans une prison réputée imprenable ? Il ne se donnerait pas cette peine, et le laisserait crever dans ce trou avec satisfaction : un problème de moins pour lui. Peut-être...peut-être que, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas donner sa démission d'Askaban il pourrait s'en faire virer ? Si les Détraqueurs ne voulaient plus de lui ou s'il posait suffisamment de problèmes pour que le Ministère accède à sa demander d'interrogatoire sous Véritasérum...Possible. Et puis, ce serait _tellement_ amusant. Un peu d'inattendu dans son plan minutieux, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal...

Il ne faut peut-être pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort, mais il faut encore mois agacer un Harry qui veut se venger : le Ministère allait en faire l'amère expérience.

* * *

Une histoire ? Si ça vous fait plaisir...Il était une fois un pauvre prisonnier qui avait très faim à quatre heures du matin :

"J'AI FAIM ! J'AI FAIM !

- TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? Y'EN A QUI DORMENT !

- J'AI FAIM ! J'AI FAIM !

- FAITE-LE TAIRE, PAR PITIE !

- J'AI FAIM ! J'AI FAIM !

- Je vais me tuer..."

Ce matin-là, il eu deux morts à Askaban.

Une autre ? Si vous voulez...Il était une fois un pauvre prisonnier qui s'ennuyait beaucoup :

"JE M'ENNUIE !

- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? Le premier qui parle a perdu !

- JE M'ENNUIE !

- Perdu.

- JE M'ENNUIE !

- Où est la corde ?"

Ce jour-là, il eu trois morts à Askaban.

Une troisième ? Bon, d'accord...Il était une fois un pauvre prisonnier qui voulait chanter :

"PETIT PAPA NOEL, QUAND TU DESCENDRAS DU CIEl...

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il chante faux ?

- ...AVEC TES JOUETS PAR MILLIERS...

- Je propose une pétition pour l'installation d'une cellule insonorisée.

- ...N'OUBLIE PAS MES PETITS SOULIERS...

- Où est-ce que j'ai planqué ce fichu couteau ?"

Ce midi-là, il eu quatre morts à Akaban.

* * *

_Ministère, section gestion des prisons des sorciers (ceux qui travaillent ici ont autant d'humour qu'un chien à qui on veut piquer son os. Vous voyez le genre...)_

"Monsieur, je me vois obligé de vous communiquer mon rapport sur la soudaine mortalité des prisonniers d'Askaban...

- Faite, faite.

- Il y a eu, en l'espace d'une semaine, neuf morts.

- Une épidémie ?

- Pas exactement. Il semblerait qu'un prisonnier, récemment arrivé, possède une voix...puissante. Et ses collègues se suicident les uns après les autres.

- Eh bien, cela fera plus de place.

- Selon mes calculs, la prison d'Askaban sera vide dans environ deux mois si le prisonnier n'arrête pas brutaliser les tympans de ses congénères.

- Les Détraqueurs ne réagissent pas ?

- Pour tout dire, ils ne veulent pas s'approcher de lui.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ils refusent de donner une explication.

- Mais c'est leur boulot, que diable ! Dite-leur que s'ils persistent, ils seront privés de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent !"

[...]

"Monsieur, je suis navré mais ils ne veulent toujours pas s'approcher du prisonnier 925. Ils font tout ce qu'il demande...

- Vous voulez dire que cet homme peut s'enfuir quant il veut ?

- C'est précisément ça.

- En bref, un criminel en liberté se balade à Askaban comme dans un hôtel quatre étoiles ?"

La colère montait dans la voix du directeur.

"Eh bien...c'est un point de vue, balbutia son interlocuteur.

- Allons voir ça. Ces fichus Détraqueurs vont m'entendre !"

* * *

_Askaban (une prison, à ce qu'il paraît. On pourrait toutefois avoir quelques doutes... et ils seraient justifiés)_

"Vous pouvez m'expliquez ça ? hurla le directeur.

- Euh...C'est à dire que..."rougit l'employé.

Son supérieur n'avait pas explosé lorsqu'il avait vu la partie de bowling, puis la séance d'aquagym, le colin-maillard, la danse du canard, les dance-floors, l'atelier cuisine, le cours de couture, le match de Quidditch, les jeux dans la piscine et le cours de yoga, mais là, c'était trop.

"Askaban est une PRISON, pas un CLUB DE VACANCES ! Je REFUSE que les prisonniers se fassent une petite BRONZETTE alors qu'ils sont censés EXPIER LEURS CRIMES !"

Les intéressés levèrent un sourcil perplexe alors que le soleil artificiel auquel ils s'exposaient leur donnaient un charmant teint hâlé.

"Vous stressez pas com' ça, c'est qu'du b'onzage. C'est v'ai quoi, pourquoi es' qu'on d'vrait r'ssorti' d'ce trou avec une peau com' d'la farine? demanda un prisonnier.

- Hum...laissez-moi trois secondes de réflexion...peut-être parce qu'ici vous n'êtes pas à la PLAGE ? Ou peut-être parce que vous devez vous REPENTIR de vos MEFAITS ? cracha furieusement le directeur. Qui...QUI est à l'origine de ce CAUCHEMAR ?

- Moi, sans doute," répondit une voix légère.

L'autre se retourna brutalement. Un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux blancs balayés de mèches dorés, s'inclina moqueusement :

"Sun Light, pour vous déservir.

- C'est vous ? Vous ?

- Eh oui. Au début je voulais vider cette prison grâce à mes cordes vocales, mais ça m'a vite fatigué. Alors je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à la désorganiser un petit peu.

- Les Détraqueurs ? Où sont-ils ? rugit son interlocuteur.

- Je leur ai demandé de partir. Ils sont pires que la clim' en plein hiver !

- Et ça ne vous as pas _effleuré_ l'esprit que le Ministère n'allait pas laisser passer ça ?

- Oh, je m'en doutais. Remarquez que vous avez été plutôt long à réagir. Mais vous allez être viré. Vous n'imaginiez pas que vous allez rester longtemps directeur des prisons sorcières avec Askaban dans cet état, si ?"

L'intéressé blanchit soudainement.

"Ma vie est fichue...tout ça à cause de vous !

- On peut peut-être réparer cet incident.

- Faite-le !

- Ce ne sera pas sans conditions.

- Dite," ordonna le directeur, fulminant, non sans avoir jeté un regard sinistre à son employé, du style "si-tu-oses-parler-de-ça-à-quiconque-j'espère-que-tu-auras-pensé-à-faire-ton-testament-avant".

Harry se fit beaucoup plus sérieux et sa voix légère devint brutalement grave.

" J'ai le pouvoir de tout remettre en ordre. Vous avez le pouvoir de m'obtenir un interrogatoire sous Véritasérum.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa l'autre. La marque sur votre bras est aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : vous êtes un mangemort ! Les interrogatoires sous Véritasérum ne se déroulent que lorsque les charges sont incertaines !

- A vous de vous débrouiller. Mais je crois bien que la visite officielle du Ministre - vous savez, celle qui se déroule une fois par an ? - aura lieu dans un mois."

Le directeur n'apprécia pas cette menace :

"Faite attention, un accident est vite arrivé, prévient-il sombrement.

- Essayez toujours, mais n'oubliez pas : vous avez un mois pour m'obtenir un interrogatoire au Véritasérum. Après..."

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard (où Harry aura continué son oeuvre d'aménagement avec créativité)_

Harry était en train de profiter du spa qu'il avait créé lorsqu'un prisonnier interrompit sa séance de massage.

"Le mec dl'a prison vous'tend dehors, m'seigneur."

Depuis que Sun Light avait largement amélioré leurs conditions de vie, les détenus lui vouaient un culte. Il était idolâtré comme il le méritait, et c'était fort plaisant.

"Eh bien, dis lui que je suis occupé. Qu'il attende."

"Bien m'seigneur."

Jubilant intérieurement, Harry finit toutefois son massage et prit tout son temps avant de s'habiller et de sortir. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que l'autre imbécile pense qu'il était suffisamment important au point que lui, Sun Light, dieu parmi les mortels, se presse pour l'accueillir.

"M. Graven," salua t'il froidement.

Les tentatives d'assassinats ne l'avaient pas rendu particulièrement aimable, on peut le comprendre.

"J'ai obtenu votre interrogatoire au Véritasérum ; il se déroulera demain midi. Vous devez maintenant respecter votre partie du contrat.

- Bien entendu. Lorsque les Aurors viendront me chercher, tout sera revenu à la normale. Cependant, si par hasard vous tentez de me tromper, mes petites créations réapparaîtrons. Et la conséquence vous en est connue. A votre place (ah ah...comme s'il pouvait s'abaisser à la vulgaire condition occupée par ce sous-être), je ne prendrais pas le risque. Surtout que je suis encore en vie...

Petite allusion aux divers "accidents" mortels qui avaient pimenté les deux dernières semaines et qu'il avait fait échouer avec facilité. Le directeur ne répondit pas, mais le foudroya hostilement du regard avant de s'en aller. "Whoua, la menace est sérieuse", gloussa le destinataire.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que M. Graven avait quitté l'enceinte de l'île, Harry se contenta de lancer trois sorts : un qui supprima toutes les installations, un autre qui ramena tous les prisonniers dans leur cellule, et un dernier qui leur fit oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de son court emprisonnement. Par acquis de conscience, il avait vérifié que tous les "habitants" de la prison étaient bien coupables du crime dont on les accusaient ; c'était très étonnamment le cas.

"Quel dommage...Askaban était dix fois mieux en jaune," songea t'il en observant les murs de nouveau gris et laids.

* * *

_Salle d'interrogatoire (austère et déprimante. Qu'attendre d'autre d'une salle où le Ministre à passé autant de temps à prendre l'air important tout en songeant secrètement au montant de son compte en banque ?)_

On était venu le chercher à l'aurore, et cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'il patientait dans cet horrible endroit. Il avait bien tenté d'entamer la conversation, mais ses gardiens étaient aussi bavards que des portes de prisons - et il parlait d'expérience. Et quant il s'était plaint des chaînes qui lui faisait _affreusement_ mal, il n'avait récolté qu'un regard indifférent. Son ventre criait famine mais les bruyants gargouillements (très élégant, n'est-ce pas ?) n'intéressaient en rien les deux Aurors. "Sans cœur", avait maugréé Harry. Evidemment, ce n'était pas eux qui souffraient. Pourquoi alors faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse ? Un bruit soudain retentit dans la salle. Le juge et les "spectateurs" commençaient à entrer.

" Pas trop tôt, leur lança t'il.

- Le prisonnier ne parle que lorsque l'on lui pose une question," énonça sèchement un sorcier au visage sévère.

Un des Auror lui jeta un silencio. "Héritier de Voldemort", l'insulta silencieusement Harry, qui, on l'aurait remarqué, n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Cela prit encore une demi-heure avant qu'un homme ne lui injecte le Véritasérum avec une douceur sans pareille (sentez l'ironie) et que le procès ne commence. Harry ne craignait en rien le sérum de vérité, il était en effet immunisé contre celui-ci : il avait absorbé l'antidote, qui serait inventé quelques centaines d'années plus tard par un mangemort (!) extrêmement doué en Potions...un descendant de Rogue ? Pouah !

" Votre nom, demanda le juge.

- Sun Light.

- Votre âge.

- Trente-quatre ans.

- Etes-vous un mangemort ?

- Non.

- Approuvez-vous les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Non.

- Pratiquez-vous la magie noire ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi avez-vous la marque des ténèbres ?

- Parce que j'y étais obligé sous menace de mort.

- Vous êtes donc innocent du crime dont l'on vous accuse ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous perpétré toute action contraire à nos lois ?

- J'ai volé un chewing-gum au directeur de la prison.

- ...Fin de l'interrogatoire. Le prisonnier est disculpé de toutes les charges d'accusation tenues contre lui. Le Ministère s'excuse et s'engage à faire son possible pour réparer son erreur. Le verdict sera publié demain à la Gazette du Sorcier. Veuillez sortir de la salle.

Un immense brouhaha envahit ladite salle et les yeux dévoraient l'ex-prisonnier, qui s'écroulait de fatigue. Le juge avait été si froid ! si distant ! Aucun sentiment n'avait transparu dans sa voix et il avait mené son interrogatoire avec tellement peu de loquacité (c'était officiel : se plaindre était une activité à temps plein). Mais enfin, le plus important, c'est qu'il était libre et disculpé. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Sauf sa vengeance...

* * *

_Hall du Ministère, le lendemain (après le passage de Harry, celui-ci ne sera pas jamais le même...Une vocation d'architecte d'intérieur ?)_

Harry traversa le hall avec une démarche nonchalante à laquelle, grâce à un long entraînement, il avait réussi à mêler un dédain palpable. Il jeta un regard méprisant à la fontaine qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il aperçut un pan de mur indécemment recouvert de feuilles d'or et les rabaissa aussi sec lorsque il vit une des devises du Ministère "La Justice et l'Honnêteté seront ici appliquées", écrite en lettres scintillantes sur le plafond. Ostentatoire. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus juste pour décrire ce hall. Il s'approcha de l'accueil où une jeune sorcière paniquée tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans un immense tas de paperasses qui venait soudainement d'apparaître.

" Bonjour, la salua t'il suavement.

La sorcière se redressa d'un bond et un sourire automatique s'afficha sur son visage.

" Accueil du Ministère de la Magie, qui puis-je pour vous ?

- Je me nomme Sun Light, et j'ai injustement été emprisonné à Askaban. Mon innocence prouvée, l'on m'a assuré que le Ministère ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer son erreur.

- Euh...Eh bien...C'est fort regrettable...Vous...vous désirez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Une entrevue avec le Ministre.

- ...Pardon ? Euh...Ecoutez Monsieur, je comprends que vous soyez...mécontent de cette...affreuse erreur...mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop occupé pour vous recevoir. En revanche, si vous souhaitez quelque aide financière, je peux...arranger ça.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'argent. En revanche si cette intervue m'était refusée, je crains que la Gazette ne soit trop heureuse de raconter que le Ministre ait été trop "occupé" pour refuser de voir un malheureux homme qui a été enfermé à tort à Askaban à cause de certaines failles judiciaires.

- Le chantage est déconseillé dans ce lieu, monsieur, répondit la jeune sorcière - du nom d'Ava Green - qui avait arrêté de balbutier pour emprunter un ton froid. De plus, les gens seront au contraire ravis de savoir que leur représentant se charge en premier lieu des troubles actuels. De ce fait, il ne peut régler lui-même certaines affaires de moindre importance.

- Mon cas est de moindre importance, c'est ça ? siffla Harry.

- Comparé à la sécurité de l'Angleterre, oui, déclara fermement Green.

- Vous n'allez certainement pas me convaincre que Fudge fait quelque chose d'utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort."

Ava tressaillit subtilement à l'entente du nom tant redouté.

"Je vous prierais de l'appeler autrement, monsieur.

- Ah ! parce qu'une loi contre le courage à été édictée ? Ou une loi pour encourager la lâcheté, peut-être ?

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Parce que vous trouvez ça très courageux, vous, d'appeler Voldemort - par pitié arrêtez de frémir, ce n'est qu'un nom - par ces surnoms à rallonge ? Quelle bravoure en effet !

La sorcière comprit que le terrain était glissant. Refusant de s'y engager, elle serra les dents et demanda calmement :

"Ne veniez-vous pas pour autre chose ?"

La transformation fut spectaculaire. Le visage crispé de Harry se détendit soudainement, un sourire radieux remplaçant sa grimace de colère. Sa magie qui crépitait dans l'air parut s'éteindre, ses poings fermés ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et sa voix rageuse devint aussi douce que du miel.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous disiez donc que le Ministre était libre en ce moment ? Quelle chance ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mademoiselle."

- Mais...Où allez-vous ? Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à..."

Elle soupira. De toute façon, il allait se faire arrêter par les Aurors qui gardaient la porte du bureau ministériel. Elle retourna donc à son tas de paperasserie...pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était déjà trié ! Jetant un regard soupçonneux vers l'ascenseur où l'homme agaçant venait d'entrer, elle haussa les épaules. Que les gens pouvaient donc être étranges !

Harry assomma les Aurors d'un de ses sourires flamboyants (et, accessoirement, d'un sort informulé), ne prit pas la peine de frapper, et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup. Et tomba sur l'image la plus cauchemardesque qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Il hoqueta de dégoût, ferma les yeux, et alla visiter la poubelle du coin pour y rendre son déjeuner. Mille et an d'existence ne l'avait pas préparé à _ça_. Fudge en train de se...Un frisson le secoua. Il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien vu, absolument rien...Son mantra ne marcha pas, et il retourna saluer la poubelle. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, il inspira profondément, utilisa ses capacités d'occlumens pour bannir _ça_ de son esprit, et retourna dans le bureau du Ministre. Celui-ci était debout dans son bureau, son pantalon fermé (Dieu merci) et son teint avoisinant celui d'une écrevisse passée par la case "casserole d'eau bouillante".

" Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous affichez ce lien de parenté avec les tomates, et si je l'ai su je l'ai oublié pour le bien-être de ma santé mentale...et physique, lui annonça sèchement Sun, dont l'estomac était encore secoué de vagues nauséeuses.

Le message était clair "j'ai tout vu mais je ne dirais rien parce que sinon les poubelles devront être vidées d'urgence. Question d'odeur".

"Rien de cela ne serait arrivé si vous aviez pris rendez-vous, ou tout du moins annoncé votre arrivée ! se défendit le Ministre, embarrassé.

- C'est donc de ma faute ? Pardon dans ce cas d'avoir dérangé le _dirigeant du monde magique anglais _pendant qu'il _prenait en main_ _des d'affaires pressantes. _J'irai vanter votre professionnalisme à la Gazette."

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Fudge, qui blêmit. Le "_blackmail material"_ (1) était grave. Si la population sorcière apprenait ce à quoi s'adonnait leur Ministre dans son bureau, il tomberait de son siège aussi brutalement que rapidement sitôt les dires de l'étranger prouvés de quelque manière que ce soit. Et le scandale entacherait son nom pendant d'innombrables années...

"Vous désiriez ? s'empressa t'il de demander, dans une maladroite diversion.

- Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, retrouver mon poste de professeur de Divination à Poudelard.

- Eh bien...c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autorité sur Albus Dumbledore, donc s'il ne veut pas vous reprendre je serais dans l'incapacité de l'y...

- Vous le ferez. Car sinon, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire appel à mon troisième œil pour deviner la une de tous les journaux de demain. Capiche ?

- ...on...pourra...certainement trouver un arrangement avec le directeur."

Le Ministre suait maintenant à grosses gouttes. Sa carrière, sa puissance et son nom étaient en jeu.

"Ensuite, j'ai aperçu un splendide manoir à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-lard. Vous me l'offrirez, sans aucun doute ?"

Question purement rhétorique.

"Et enfin, une excuse publique pour le préjudice que j'ai reçu. Ce sera tout...pour le moment.

- Je...je...je ferais mon...mon po...possible, balbutia Fudge en baissant la tête, vaincu.

- Excellent, sourit cruellement Harry. A très bientôt..."

Et il s'en alla d'un pas de prédateur rassasié. Le chat avait dévoré la souris...mais le chat avait toujours faim. De vengeance.

* * *

_Parc de Poudelard, trois jours plus tard (un parc vraiment reposant, où un gentil Kraken rejette aimablement les élèves tentant de se baigner dans le lac...L'atterrissage, est, paraît-il, moins reposant)_

Albus Dumbledore était aux grilles de Poudelard pour réaccueillir un ancien professeur qui reprenait ses fonctions. Le marché de Fudge avait été suffisamment convaincant pour qu'il daigne reprendre l'imbécile, le crétin, le cauchemardesque Sun Light. La maison d'Albus Dumbledore était en pleine rénovation, une importante somme d'argent venait de grossir son compte, et un nouveau titre honorifique porteur d'un très grand prestige (Sorcier de la Feuille d'or, distinction uniquement accordée à ceux ayant accompli une mission nationalement vitale à la contenance secrète. Le public devait se contenter de savoir que le décoré les avait sauvé d'une grave menace). Vraiment, il avait fallu beaucoup pour que le sorcier millénaire puisse reprendre son poste.

"M. Light", salua t'il quant il le vit arriver. "Je m'excuse très...sincèrement du désagrément qui vous a été causé à cause d'une petite délation...Mais vous comprenez que votre marque pouvait laissez soupçonner une appartenance aux Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous défendre...vous comprenez, les preuves accablantes, tout ça...

- Oh mais je comprends parfaitement. Nous savons tous les deux que vous avez fait votre possible pour me sortir de cette situation : je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

- Hum...merci."

Le sous-entendu n'avait pas échappé au directeur et il fit semblant d'en être embarrassé. Non pas que ce fut vraiment le cas...Sun Light aurait pu mourir à Askaban, il ne s'en serait guère soucié. Peut-être même l'aurait-il fêté. Une occasion de boire du champagne était toujours bonne à prendre, après tout.

"Nous vous réintégrerons dans le corps enseignant lors du dîner, l'informa t'il.

- Excellent", dit Harry en songeant à une entrée théâtrale qu'il appréciait tant. "A ce soir, donc !"

* * *

_Grande Salle_ (_les dalles y seront glissantes après le dîner, un grand nombre d'élèves y auront en effet recraché leur jus de citrouille suite à l'annonce du directeur...)_

"Mes chers élèves, j'ai le...plaisir...de vous annoncer le retour de votre professeur de Divination, M. Light, qui à été innocenté suite à un interrogatoire au Véritasérum."

Un Sun Light à la peau dorée et au sourire éclatant entra dans la Grande Salle suivi d'une pluie de ballons. Les étudiants s'étouffèrent de surprise avant de le regarder avec une méfiance non dissimulée. Feignant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, l'ex-prisonnier déclara avec entrain :

"Je suis ravi d'être de nouveau là. Lorsque la regrettable méprise du Minsitère a été réparée je n'ai plus pensé qu'à vous retrouver. En effet, comment auriez-vous pu avoir des cours de Divination dignes de vous sans mon humble personne ? Vous pouvez m'applaudir.

Le silence s'installa.

"Votre enthousiasme me flatte, lâcha sarcastiquement Harry.

- Hum...N'êtes vous donc pas heureux de revoir votre professeur ? demanda Albus d'une voix faussement étonnée. Allons, ne soyez pas timides."

Quelques applaudissements mous retentirent, plus forcés qu'autre chose.

"Merci merci, il ne fallait pas. Ah, je savais que je vous avais manqué, soupira le (jeune ?) sorcier aux mèches dorées. Bien, je ne voudrais pas que votre estomac souffre à cause de moi alors...bon appétit !"

Et il alla s'asseoir d'un pas presque dansant sous les regards consternés.

Albus gémit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la seule place de libre était à sa droite. Pourquoi donc Minerva n'était-elle pas venue dîner ? Sun Light s'effondra sur la chaise avec une satisfaction évidente. La professeur de Métamorphose était _malheureusement _indisposée ce soir ; il n'y était _absolument _pour rien, évidemment. Un élève crut voir un sourire purement diabolique s'étirer sur le visage du professeur mais l'instant d'après celui-ci arborait de nouveau un visage avenant. Une hallucination, sûrement. Vraiment ?

Harry fit glisser son pied contre celui du directeur. Ce dernier se raidit brutalement. Le malicieux sorcier accentua la pression et remonta doucement pied.

" Que faites-vous ?" siffla Dumbledore.

Sun lui adressa un sourire resplendissant d'innocence.

" Moi ? Mais rien. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- A part que vous êtes en train de me faire du pied ? Non, vraiment rien, chuchota furieusement le respectable (hum hum) vieil homme.

- De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Je suis votre dernière chance de connaître les joies du lit avant d'être définitivement _out_. Je me trouve plutôt sympa. Je devrais d'ailleurs recevoir une récompense. C'est vrai, quoi, je me sacrifie pour que les vieillards avec qui personne n'envisagerait coucher soient heureux une dernière fois.

- Que suis-je donc stupide de ne pas m'être rendu compte de votre _altruisme _avant. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le Ministre en ne vous accordant pas l'Ordre de Merlin, répondit Dumbledore, railleur.

- Mais c'est que vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré, finalement ! s'écria Harry. Vous avez mis un peu de temps à reconnaître ma valeur, mais je vous pardonne. Les gens simples ont souvent du mal à se rendre compte qu'ils sont en présence d'un véritable saint.

- Votre pardon m'est précieux, grinça son interlocuteur. Mais maintenant, pourriez-vous retirez votre pied de mon entrejambe ?

La question résonna dans la Grande qui s'était tue suite à la dernière réplique de Light, prononcée d'un ton puissant. Les élèves se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la table des professeurs et des centaines d'yeux fixèrent le visage d'Albus Dumbledore...qui devient rouge tomate, toussota, se gratta la barbe et finit par se plonger dans la contemplation du ô combien splendide plafond magique. Sun, pas le moins du monde perturbé, retira son pied et dit :

" Vous nous excuserez, Albynouchet et moi-même avons une...discussion à terminer."

Sur ce, il se leva, entraînant dans son sillage un directeur éberlué qui tentait vainement de résister.

"Il est revenu, siffla Sirius. Comment ont-ils pu le croire ?

- Véritasérum, chantonna Remus, du ton de celui "qui l'avait bien dit".

- Il l'a trafiqué, gronda son ami.

- Bah, bien sûr ! Dans sa cellule à Askaban peut-être ?

- Une cellule avec option UV au vu de son ton doré ! Qui sait s'il n'y avait pas un laboratoire de potions ? Ou alors il a des relations...pire ! Il tient certains employés du Ministère sous sa coupe grâce à des Imperium !

- Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé plutôt ? railla le lycanthrope;

- Comment expliques-tu alors qu'il est été innocenté ?

- Oooooh, je ne sais pas ! Réfléchissons. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas coupable ! Ah, la théorie est valable.

- Impossible. Ce type est un mage noir, il pue la sournoiserie à plein nez...

- Dis-moi Patmol, lequel d'entre nous a un odorat en lequel on peut avoir totalement confiance bien que je dénie pas ton propre flair ?

- ...Toi. Mais je persiste, il est louche ! Peut-être que Dumbledore l'a sauvé en faisant jouer ses relations ? Après tout, c'est son amant.

- C'est ça. Passe-moi la tarte au citron, veux-tu ? "

* * *

_Salle de divination (Je vois...je vois...Je ne vois rien ! Quelqu'un veut-il allumer la lumière ?)_

Les premiers élèves à oser se risquer dans la salle de divination le regrettèrent aussitôt. En effet, un nuage de fumée leur bondit au visage à peine la porte ouverte. Prenant leur courage à deux mains (la moitié d'entre eux était de Griffondor, tout de même !) ils s'avancèrent à l'aveuglette, butant contre chaises et tables avant de se laisser tomber sur des coussins rouges sang (détail qui passa inaperçu). Lorsque chacun eut trouvé une place dans la pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante, un roulement de tambour résonna alors qu'une voix grave prenait la parole :

" Bienvenue en enfer, mes doux agneaux...Mouhaha !"

L'écho du rire machiavélique retentit dans la salle. Atterrés et pas le moins du monde effrayés, les élèves lâchèrent un soupir. Les deux heures allaient être longues...

"Mon cours ne s'embarrassera pas de boules de cristal tout justes bonnes à servir de miroir, n'aura cure des lignes de vos mains sales de petits gamins, ignorera la science de nos amis quadrupèdes à la tête un peu trop dans les étoiles et laissera les feuilles de thé à leur place, c'est à dire dans une bonne tasse fumante. Mon cours vous apprendra la véritable divination : l'art de tirer les réponses à vos questions dans la sagesse des démons..."

Quelques personnes gémirent. Ce n'était pas à Askaban qu'on aurait dû envoyer ce prof mais dans un asile de fous ! Dans quoi étaient-ils tombés ?

La classe s'éclaircit soudainement, la fumée s'étirant tel un serpent vers le plafond où elle forma de sombres volutes de formes nuageuses.

"Observez bien, mes lapereaux !" clama théâtralement Harry. Il écarta les bras et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, le visage sombre et sérieux. A la plus grande surprise des étudiants, une boule d'énergie apparut dans un puissant crépitement.

Elle grossissait rapidement et avait déjà atteint une taille raisonnable lorsque elle sembla se déchirer en deux. Un sentiment d'horreur et de fascination s'empara des adolescents présents quand un visage inhumain recouvert d'une peau pourpre et épaisse se fraya un chemin dans la faille de lumière avant de poser ses yeux jaunes et cruels sur les occupants de pièce. C'en fut trop pour certains qui glapirent avant de tourner de l'oeil. Les autres, peu soucieux de leurs camarades inconscients, ne pouvaient détacher leur regard terrifié du monstre que leur professeur venait d'invoquer. Ce dernier interrompit le silence épouvanté qui planait en saluant respectueusement la créature :

"Puisse le sang de tes victimes continuer à couler, ô Barbatos, Comte et Duc des Enfers.

- Et les cris de souffrance t'accompagner, répondit aimablement le démon. En quoi puis-je t'aider Arioch, démon de la vengeance ?"

Harry retint un geste agacé à l'entente du surnom dont les habitants des enfers l'avait affublé à la suite d'une expédition sanglante qu'il avait dû mener dans les terres infernales pour récupérer un parchemin très précieux qu'un démon lui avait dérobé. Le voleur avait fini au paradis, là où Sun était certain que sa souffrance serait la plus grande. Jamais aucun de ses confrères ne tenta plus de le déposséder de quoi que ce soit, aucun n'ayant envie de finir entouré pour l'éternité d'anges terrifiants de bonté.

"Eh bien, je t'ai appelé car j'ai besoin de tes capacités divinatoires. J'essaye d'éduquer des ignorants aux sciences occultes et en tant que professeur dévoué, je me suis dit qu'une rencontre avec le grand Barbatos les aiderait à mieux comprendre le sujet. Que dis-tu de répondre à certaines de leur questions ?

- Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?"

"La vie sauve", faillit répliquer Harry. Mais même lui n'était pas capable de vaincre les trente légions infernales que son interlocuteur commandait avec l'appui de Quatre Rois des Enfers ; il garda donc ses pensées pour lui.

"Une faveur, répondit-il à la place.

- Oooh...une faveur d'Arioch. Cela m'intéresse fort...Ne serais-ce qu'avec ta réputation, j'assoirais ma puissance et même Abigor y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi. Marché conclu."

Harry se retourna vers ses élèves, tout sourire.

"Qui veut profiter de la chance de pouvoir interroger un véritable démon ?"

Le silence seul lui répondit. La plupart des étudiants avaient bien trop peur pour oser cligner des yeux, alors pour poser une question au monstre rougeoyant qu'ils avaient devant eux...

"Voyons, c'est une occasion unique ! Enfin, vous n'avez peut-être le courage nécessaire..."

Technique très _subtile_ pour tenter de manipuler les Griffondors présents. Et le pire fut que ça marcha...La honte.

"Tu es un vrai démon ? se risqua un lion tremblant.

- A ton avis ? J'ai l'air d'une poupée en plastique ?

- ...euh...non. Votre Hautesse, ajouta rapidement le sixième année, craignant d'offenser la créature.

- Pourriez-vous éclairer nos pathétiques petites lanternes quant à votre environnement ? tenta poliment Lily Evans, sa soif de connaissances prenant le dessus sur son inquiétude (euphémisme...).

- Bien entendu, c'est toujours un plaisir d'instruire les crétins de votre bas niveau. La région où je vis, le Tartare, est un endroit aride, sans vie et monotone, parsemé d'étangs glacés, de lacs de souffre ou de poix bouillantes où souffrent les âmes trop honnêtes. Il y a aussi [...]

Et le cours continua ainsi, les élèves surmontant peu à peu leur peur devant les fascinantes explications de Barbatos. D'ailleurs, ils hurlaient à peine lorsque ce dernier posait ses vicieux yeux jaunes sur leur carcasse tremblante.

* * *

_Grande Salle (là, on applaudit pour l'originalité. A croire que dans un immense château seule la salle à manger compte...bande de ventres sur pattes !)_

Bon, le coup du démon n'avait pas enthousiasmé ni le directeur, ni le corps enseignant et ni les parents d'élèves. D'ailleurs, jamais autant de beuglantes ne furent aussi entendues dans le bureau de ce dernier que dans les jours qui suivirent le cours de Sun Light. Le "UN DEMON ! MON PAUVRE CHERI EST TRAUMATISE ! TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! CE PROFESSEUR EST MALADE ET VOUS AUSSI ! etc...étaient ce qui revenait le plus fréquemment. Les tympans du détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1er classe vibraient maintenant en permanence au son perçant des reproches et des accusations. La cause de cette folie souriait sadiquement à chaque lettre écarlate aperçue entre les serres d'un hibou, riait cruellement lorsque les cris retentissaient et sirotait maniaquement son thé après avoir pris un malin plaisir à répandre sa "douce" voix dans les oreilles abîmées de sa victime.

Il dînait actuellement et s'apprêtait à mettre en marche son plan soigneusement réfléchi. Il fallait qu'il ait le temps d'exécuter son coup d'éclat avant que son prochain hôte n'arrive ; cette arrivée tant attendue était d'ailleurs proche. Vite. Il se leva et éclaircit bruyamment sa gorge, exigeant ainsi l'attention du reste de la Salle, qui, il faut l'avouer, le fixa d'un œil immédiatement méfiant. Particulièrement le vieux bonhomme aux lunettes en demi-lune placé (involontairement, c'était certain) le plus loin possible de sa gracieuse personne.

"Chers élèves, chers professeurs, j'ai une nouvelle d'une grande importance à vous confier, commença t'il avec emphase.

- Vous allez être viré ? demanda un élève avec espoir...et ne recueillant qu'un regard foudroyant.

- Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, que j'avais une incroyable annonce à faire. Albynouchet ici présent et moi-même allons nous marier."

La mâchoire du concerné se décrocha, quelques professeurs s'étouffèrent et la totalité des élèves s'étranglèrent.

"Je sais que cette décision peut paraître choquante de part sa soudaineté, mais c'est d'un véritable coup de foudre dont nous parlons. Je sais également que mon petit chéri n'est pas tout jeune et que la différence d'âge peut vous surprendre quelque peu, mais ne dit-on pas que "le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas" ? La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, l'amour, ce sentiment merveilleux, nous a frappé de toute sa céleste puissance et...

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes complètement dingue, réagit enfin le directeur.

- Ah, voici l'expression des quelques doutes que mon sucre d'orge a dû affronter. En effet, il lui a été un peu difficile d'admettre que son inclinaison penchait vers un individu de sexe masculin, de plus bien plus jeune que lui et...

- La folie se soigne, mon ami."

Hum. L'agacement pointait..._parfait_.

"Il a traversé cette phase de déni quelques temps et c'est d'ailleurs bien aimable à lui de vous faire une démonstration de ce que j'ai pu endurer, mais l'amour a renversé tous les effroyables obstacles mis en travers de notre relation. Notre première fois s'est déroulée dans le bureau de ma moitié sous le regard protecteur des précédents directeurs, et cette nuit magnifique...

- Je crains, chers élèves, que votre professeur de divination, comme vous pouvez l'observer, divague légèrement. Cela est certainement dû, j'en suis persuadé, à une violente fièvre...

- Celle que nous partageons tous deux : la passion ! Ses yeux scintillants sont d'un charme mythique...

- ...et doit donc, j'en ai peur, recourir aux psych...médecins spécialistes de Saint Mangouste...

- ...sa peau creusée du poids des années est à mes doigts fantastiquement douce...

- ...qui sauront s'occuper de lui au maximum de leurs capacités.

- ...et son talent dans les arts du lit démontre une admirable doigté."

Les spectateurs, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot, du match (puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot non plus) entre Albus Dumbledore et Sun Light en restaient cloués sur leur chaise, ébahis et abasourdis. Ce dernier se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de sa victime d'un pas presque hypnotisant. Sa proie blêmit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prête (du moins elle le croyait) à faire face au cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits les plus sombres.

- Mon doux canard, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de protester. Nul ici ne te prendra pour un homme de petite vertu, même si tu ne résistes pas autant que ta morale l'exigerait. Le serment créé au moment fondamental où nos deux corps se sont enchevêtrés...

- Il suffit Monsieur ! Vos petits plaisirs théâtraux ne me font plus rire."

Comme si ça l'avait amusé ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Light rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de son "amant", puis il tendit des lèvres gourmandes vers ce dernier...

"VOUS ÊTES VIRÉ !" hurla le directeur, perdant son calme légendaire et reculant précipitamment.

Harry éclata de rire.

"J'ai réussi, jubila t-il. J'ai fait craquer Dumby !"

Le regard que lui lança l'intéressé fut glacial. Terrifiant. Il ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux assombris par une colère rugissante…

"Les mangemorts attaquent !" cria Hagrid qui ouvrit les portes à grand fracas.

« Le timing est parfait ! Maintenant que mon petit Albynouchet a eu la honte de sa vie et que son honorable réputation est passée à la trappe, il serait temps de s'occuper de Voldy », songea Harry, un sourire diabolique s'étirant sur son visage. « Une dernière petite chose… »

"Je suis toujours viré ?" demanda t'il innocemment au directeur.

Celui-ci, après avoir fait cesser l'agitation et les cris d'effroi, se retourna vers lui et gronda :

"Allez-vous occuper des indésirables, pauvre imbécile !

- C'est si gentiment demandé !" railla le sorcier en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

Comme il l'avait supposé, les mangemorts s'y trouvaient et tentaient de vaincre les enchantements qui protégeaient l'immense entrée. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant que la porte ne cède dans un grand bruit, des morceaux plus ou moins gros jaillissant dans les airs. L'imposante silhouette de Lord Voldemort se dégagea dans le nuage de fumée provoqué par l'explosion. Harry frissonna. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il faisait si froid dehors ! Décidément, les conditions de travail des professeurs ne cessaient de se détériorer.

"Comme on se retrouve," grinça le mage noir.

Le voyageur temporel se força à répondre moqueusement : il ne fallait pas commencer son jeu maintenant, sinon il ne se ferait pas enlever.

"Tom, je suis ravi de te revoir ! Tu as failli me manquer.

- Tu m'as eu, l'autre fois, mais ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Je t'ai eu ? Comment ça ? demanda Harry, sincèrement étonné.

- Tu as voulu me faire penser que tu étais un immortel de plus de mille ans ; je n'ai jamais été plus stupide que lorsque je t'ai cru. Mais l'adage dit bien : plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. Malheureusement pour toi, je me suis vite rendu compte que ton aplomb cachait un mensonge aussi exceptionnel qu'impossible. Je reviens donc, et tu ne me feras plus fuir !

- Pour une fois que je dis la vérité - ou presque -, on aurait tout de même pu avoir l'obligeance de me croire, marmonna le sorcier millénaire, vexé.

- Tu seras châtié pour ta témérité ! menaça Voldemort, qui laissa échapper un rire machiavélique.

- Bah voyons ! Il ne nous manquait plus qu'il nous fasse le remake du Loup et l'Agneau..." soupira Harry, qui n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Et l'enfer prendra des allures de paradis à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir, continua le "petit mage noir de pacotille" (dixit Sun Light).

- Oh je n'en doute pas, ta simple présence est déjà une torture.

Puis, se rappelant qu'il devait faire semblant d'être effrayé pour mener son plan à bien, il s'écria :

"Mon Dieu ! Je suis découvert ! Je suis perdu, je suis mort, je suis enterré ! La chance a tourné, la chance m'a quitté, la chance m'a abandonné ! Je te ferais au moins rempart de mon corps, assassin, et je protégerais mes élèves jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie ! Viens, viens donc, créature cruelle et sans âme ! Viens affronter celui qui t'as si audacieusement trompé, celui qui te résistera, aussi ferme qu'un roc ! Infâme ! Odieux ! Répugn…

"Silencio," le coupa négligemment le mage noir.

Harry ferma la bouche, froissé. Etait-ce trop demander d'avoir le temps de finir sa royale, sa grandiose, sa sublime tirade ? Il l'avait si longuement répétée à Askaban, un livre de Molière sous les yeux !

"Que de cris, tu m'assourdis ; quelle verve, tu m'insupportes. Tu n'es en vérité qu'un oiseau criard, sans aucun intérêt, mais bientôt tes protestations seront gémissements, et tes piaillements seront supplications !

- Eh bien, moi qui croyait être l'unique beau parleur, voilà que je me trouve un rival !" lâcha Harry, dégoûté, ayant annulé le sort de silence sans peine. "Et toujours le même, qui plus est !

- Stupéfix," siffla Voldemort.

Le sorcier évita le sort. S'il ne se battait pas un minimum, l'autre, tout abruti qu'il soit, risquerait de trouver ça louche. Un sort bleu s'échappa de sa baguette…et frappa les mangemorts derrière.

"Tu ne sais pas viser ?" se moqua le mage noir.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine d'expliquer son plan - brillant, soit dit en passant - qui consistait à éliminer le plus d'encagoulés possible avant de se prendre un malheureux maléfice qui le jetterait à terre, « à la merci » de son ennemi, qui l'enlèverait ensuite pour se venger en toute impunité (le siphonné citronné tenterait peut-être de l'en empêcher dans un accès de pure bonté, qui sait, mais ne rêvons pas)…sans se douter qu'il venait de capturer son pire cauchemar.

Donc, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'escrimait en vain à blesser le presque-immortel, celui-ci abattait méthodiquement avec des sorts invisibles les mangemorts dont les boucliers ne faisaient pas le poids face à la puissance dévastatrice de l'homme, et qui n'osaient de toute manière pas attaquer la cible de leur maître.

"Mais enfin, qu'attends-tu pour m'affronter ? s'agaça Voldemort.

- A vrai dire, tu ne m'intéresses pas ; je préfère m'occuper de tes larbins", daigna lui expliquer son adversaire.

Le nombre de ces derniers avait d'ailleurs considérablement diminué, et Harry finit par décider que Dumbledore - ce très cher Dumbledore - pouvait maîtriser la situation sans trop d'efforts. Il fit donc semblant de trébucher, et poussa un cri de frayeur très convaincant lorsqu'il vit un sort se diriger vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Un millième de seconde plus tard, ce fut un cri de souffrance très convaincant, si convaincant que l'on pouvait se demander avec droit si Harry n'était véritablement blessé, qui retentit. Pour tout dire, la tache de sang qui fleurissait sur la robe du sorcier laissait supposer que la plaie était aussi réelle que douloureuse. Un rictus de triomphe illumina le visage du mage noir.

"Tu es fait comme un rat, Light !"

En guise de réponse, l'intéressé simula un évanouissement.

"Quelle petite nature, constata Lord Voldemort. Il n'est pas mauvais en esquive, mais delà à dire qu'il a plus de mille ans d'expérience ! En vérité, il s'est bien fichu de moi. Emmenez-le !"

C'est lorsqu'il donna cet ordre qu'il se rendit compte que ses forces avaient été réduit à un petit groupe ; ledit groupe s'empressa de satisfaire ses désirs en prenant l'inconscient (hum, hum) et en transplanant précipitamment. Se retrouvant seul, les corps de ses serviteurs étendus derrière lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jura.

Son plan était donc d'anéantir ses forces pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Poudlard…Il n'était pas si bête que ça, en fin de compte. Par contre, son sens du sacrifice était risible. Comme si l'on allait se soucier qu'il ait donné sa vie - car il ne sortira pas vivant de son château - pour sauver ses élèves ! Attendait t'il un ordre de Merlin à titre posthume ? Pathétique. Il aurait mieux fait de sauver sa peau.

Et alors que les professeurs se bougeaient enfin pour aider leur collègue, il disparut accompagné des corps flottants de ses serviteurs inanimés. Un autre qui ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il était absolument im-pos-sible de transplaner à Poudlard. En fait, il avait détruit les barrières protectrices qui entouraient le château. Après tout, il fallait bien donner du travail à son ennemi Barbe-Blanche - alias Dumbledore - car lorsqu'il l'anéantirait, il voulait d'abord affronter un adversaire à sa mesure, et non pas un grand-père gâteux et ramolli (ce à quoi aurait gravement répondu Harry s'il avait entendu cette pensée : "Trop tard") !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît...n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :p

(1) : blackmail material : en gros "matériel à chantage". Comme ça se dit pas en français mais que le sens est très clair en anglais, je l'ai mis dans cette langue.


End file.
